castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow
Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Original Soundtrack is a two CDs soundtrack: disc 1 covers Castlevania: Aria of Sorrowʼs soundtrack, and disc 2 contains Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrowʼs soundtrack. The music was composed by Michiru Yamane, with the help of Takashi Yoshida and Soshiro Hokkai for Aria of Sorrow, and Masahiko Kimura for Dawn of Sorrow. It was released on January 27th, 2006. Track list Disc 1 #The Black Sun #Name Entry #Prologue ~ Mina's Theme #Ruined Castle Corridor #Premonition #Chapel #A Formidable Foe Appears #Demon Castle Study #Hammer Company #Dance Hall #Phantom Palace #Forgotten Garden #Clock Tower #Confrontation #Underground Reservoir #The Purgatory Arena #Sacred Cave #Demon Castle Top Floor #Battle for the Throne #Dracula's Fate #Can't Wait Until Night #Chaotic Realm #You're Not Alone #Battle Against Chaos #Final Decisive Battle ~ Game Over #Purification ~ Ending #Staff Roll #Phantom Palace Fontaine Track Disc 2 #Cross of the Blue Moon #A Fleeting Respite #Gloomy Memories #Evil Invitation #Pitch Black Intrusion #Equipment Discussion #Dracula's Tears #Dark Clouds #Black Shudder #Platinum Moonlight #After Confession #Scarlet Battle Soul #Demon Guest House #Echoes of Darkness #Condemned Tower #Into the Dark Night #Cursed Clock Tower #Subterranean Hell #Vampire Killer #Demon Castle Pinnacle #Portal To Dark Bravery #Basement Melody #The Abyss #Piercing Battle Fury ~ Game Over #Beginning #Bloody Tears #Illusionary Song #After Battle ~Blue Memories~ #Finale ~Momentary Moonlight~ #Amber Scenery Additional information Disc 1 *Tracks: 1, 5, 9, 20, 23, 26, 27 by Soshiro Hokkai. *Tracks: 2~4, 6, 8, 10~13, 15~18, 21, 22, 28 by Michiru Yamane. *Tracks: 7, 14, 19, 24, 25 by Takashi Yoshida. *Track 28 is an arranged version of track 11. Disc 2 *Tracks: 1, 3~11, 14, 16, 19, 22, 25~27 by Masahiko Kimura. *Tracks: 2, 12, 13, 17, 18, 20, 21, 23, 24, 28~30 by Michiru Yamane. *Track 15 by Yuka Watanabe. *Tracks 19, 22, 25, 26 and 27 composed by Konami Kukeiha Club. *Track 1 is an arranged version of track 5, and track 30 is an arranged version of track 18. Notes *Disc 2, track 22, "Basement Melody", is an arranged version of Haunted Castle Stage 5, Clock Tower BGM "Clock Tower Fear". Character gallery AoS DoS OST Poster Front - 01.jpg|Soma Cruz AoS DoS OST Poster Julius.JPG|Julius Belmont AoS DoS OST Poster Yoko.JPG|Yoko Belnades AoS DoS OST Poster Arikado.JPG|Arikado Trivia *Disc 1, track "Phantom Palace Fontaine", is an arranged version of "Inner Quarters" ("Phantom Palace" on the disc). The mysterious voices that can be heard, from a woman and man, actually speak in French: **'Woman': Le numéro que vous avez demandé n’est pas en service actuellement. Nous regrettons de pas pouvoir donner suite à votre appel. (The phone number you have called to is not available at this moment. We are sorry not being able to forward your call.) **'Man': Attention, décompte final: huit, dix, neuf, sept, six, cinq, quatre... (Attention, final countdown: eight, ten, nine, seven, six, five, four...) Related products *''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' *''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' Category:Soundtracks Category:Aria of Sorrow Category:Dawn of Sorrow